The invention relates to a method for heating glass sheets, and a glass tempering furnace.
When glass sheets are heated in a glass tempering furnace, the aim is to heat them as evenly as possible. Any unevenness in the temperature will result in tensions and consequently optical errors in the glass. To establish as even as possible a thermal effect, the aim is to adjust the temperature profile of the glass sheet in a diversified way.